


Shadowsinger

by lupusnoctis003



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupusnoctis003/pseuds/lupusnoctis003
Summary: A poem about our Shadowsinger, Azriel, because he deserves better
Kudos: 5





	Shadowsinger

As the shadows of the night come near,  
all but one jump back in fear. 

A bastard they called him.  
Why? you may ask,  
his father was a married man,  
his mother but a cask. 

He was one with the shadows,  
a creature of the night.  
Most called him evil,  
yet those who knew fright,  
called him hero.

He was torched and beaten,  
from the day he was born,  
locked in a cell,  
reaching for the dawn. 

A dawn that came,  
after eleven years of pain  
eleven years of darkness,  
eleven years that gave him a name. 

Shadowsinger they called him,  
a warrior of the night.  
Shadowsinger she called him,  
a master of light.

**Author's Note:**

> "if I had not met a Shadowsinger, I would not have known that it is the family you make, not the one you are born into, that matters. I would not have known what it is to truly hope, even when the world tells you to despair." 
> 
> \- Sara J. Maas


End file.
